kagomes wound and inuyashas trials
by demon girl 2002
Summary: Kagome is wounded and inuyasha must do all that he can to help her... not very long cause i had no time..
1. Prolouge

Demon Girl: Hello. I've decided to try an Inuyasha fic even though I suck at righting. K? Ok start Fic!  
  
Inuyasha clenched his teeth as he swung at the snake like demon. It just wouldn't die! Plus Kagome was having a hard time locating the jewel. "Damn you. Die!" He said taking another wild swing. Kagome caught sight of the jewel and called out. "Inuyasha! In the Tail!" The demon Turned, realizing that she had given away the position of his jewel, and thrust his tail at her. "Kagome! Move!" But it was too late. Kagome stared in shock as the tail pierced her abdomen. "Kagome!" Kagome collapsed holing her stomach with a look of shock on her face.  
  
Inuyasha Slashes off the Demons tail and ran to Kagome. Taking her gently into his arms he picked her up. As he begun to leave something slashed at his back. He turned to face the demon. 'Damn! I forgot to get the jewel!' Setting her down gently he cuts off the tail and picks out the jewel. Rushing back to Kagome's side he pick her up and heads off to Kaede's village.  
  
Demon Girl: Sorry I couldn't do more. No time. bye! Oh and review! 


	2. Chapter 1

Demon Girl: Read read read read read read!  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^  
  
Kaede shook her head at the wound that Kagome had received. She wasn't sure what kind of poison it was yet but as soon as the symptoms showed she would. She just hoped the demon had been an imitator and not the real species that she thought it was. If it really was the Kakeruto Lizard demon then they were in for a long journey. The poison was deadly. The cure was rare. Kagome brought Kaede from her daydreams. She had begun to thrash about wildly. Her face was contorted with pain. "Hush child. All will be well soon." she said as she placed a calming hand on Kagome's arm. Kagome settled after a moment and fell silent again. Kaede placed a cool cloth on Kagome's head before getting up and heading out to talk to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting impatiently in a tree waiting for Kaede to emerge. As He did he though about what had happened. How could he have been so stupid! He had seen it coming! He knew it was going to hit her! He was an idiot. It was his fault she was in bed right now. She bowed his head in shame. He lifted it quickly as Kaede came out of the hut. He jumped down in front of her. "Is she going to be OK? Is it serious? Is it." He was cut off by Kaedes own voice. "Inuyasha. Ye worry too much. She shall be fine. The wound will heal. but there is one concern I have for the child." "What is it?" He cut in. "The Demon. Its poison is in her. She will heal but the poison will remain. It is deadly. She will seam to get better but then will fall sick again. This time it will kill her. But I'm not sure that this be what shall happen." "You mean that she might die?!" He said his voice becoming frantic. "Yes, child. But there be a way to save her still. There be plants that exist no were near. it is in the south. Far south. Farther than I could go. It grows only where the body of a Dragon Grows. Hence the name Dragons Blood Blossom." "The. Dragons. blood. Blossom." Repeated Inuyasha in a quieter voice. Kaede nodded and said no more on the subject as Inuyasha entered the hut. Kagome was lying, hair fanned around her face, on a pallet by the fire. Her face was pale and there was still blood on her clothes and on the bandages. "Kagome. I'm sorry. this is my fault. I could have saved you." he whispered into the air. "No. it's my fault.. Inuyasha." Came a faint voice. Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared in shock at Kagome. "You're awake?" He asked softly. "Yes." she whispered, wincing a little. "It hurts doesn't it," He said with guilt in his voice. "Inuyasha. It's not your fault. You couldn't have prevented this." "But I could have tried!" He said louder grabbing her hand. "I promised I would protect you and I failed." "Inuyasha. I heard what Kaede said. Your leaving aren't you? To get the plant?" Kagome asked. Her voice pleading with him not to go. "Yes." He said averting his eyes. "Then I'm going to." Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes darted back at Kagome in shock. "But it'll be dangerous! What if you get hurt more!" "I don't care. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. So no more arguing." she said and closed her eyes. "But. Fine." He smiled. yes Smiled. When he realized she had fallen asleep again.  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^  
  
Demon Girl: OK no time left for me to say much just review! 


End file.
